List of Figures
This list is created for users on the Mobile Wikia page. If you are using the desktop version, the Disney Crossy Road Community has a much more user-friendly list. Aladdin * Abu * Aladdin * Beggar Jafar * Buff Prince Ali * Dragon Genie * Elephant Abu * Entertainer Genie * Gazeem * Genie * Genie in the Lamp * Genie Jafar * Golden Camel * Golden Scarab Beetle * Honeymoon Aladdin * Honeymoon Jasmine * Iago * Jafar * Jasmine * Jester Sultan * Kitten Rajah * Magic Carpet * Magic Lamp * Maitre D' Genie * Pink Flamingo * Prince Achmed * Prince Ali * Rajah * Razoul * Red Dress Jasmine * Snake Charmer * Sultan Genie * The Sultan Alice Through the Looking Glass * Absolem * Alice Kingsleigh * Bandersnatch * Bayard * Borogrove * Cheshire Cat * Cheshire Kitten * Dormouse * Frog Delivery Man * Gentleman Fish * Humpty Dumpty * Knight Chess Piece * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Red Queen * Time * Tweedledee and Tweedledum * Vegetable Executioner * Vegetable Servant * Vegetable Soldier * White Queen * White Rabbit * Wilkins Beauty and the Beast * Ballroom Beast * Ballroom Belle * Beast * Belle * Chapeau * Chip * Classic Cogsworth * Classic Lumiere * Classic Mrs. Potts * Classic Palanquin * Classic Philippe * Cogsworth * FrouFrou * Garderobe * Gaston * Human Chip * Human Cogsworth * Human Garderobe * Human Lumiere * Human Mrs. Potts * Human Plumette * LeFou * Lumiere * Maurice * Mrs. Potts * Plumette * Puppy FrouFrou * The Enchantress * The Magic Mirror * The Prince * The Rose * War Hero Gaston * Winter Coat Belle Big Hero 6 * Abigail Callaghan * Alistair Krei * Baymax * Baymax Super Suit * Cass * Fantasy Fred * Fred * Fred's Dad * Fred Super Suit * Go Go Super Suit * Go Go Tomago * Heathcliff * Hiro Hamada * Hiro Super Suit * Honey Lemon * Honey Lemon Super Suit * Megabot * Robert Callaghan * Sergeant Gerson * Tadashi Hamada * Wasabi * Wasabi Super Suit * Yama * Yokai Cars * Arvy * Cars 3 Ramone * Chick Hicks * Cruz Ramirez * Danny Swervez * Dinoco Cruz Ramirez * Doc Hudson * Doctor Damage * Dusty * Fabulous Hudson Hornet * Fabulous Lightning McQueen * Fillmore * Flo * Florida 500 Ramone * Gale Beaufort * Guido * Jackson Storm * Junior "Midnight" Moon * Lightning McQueen * Lightning Storm McQueen * Lizzie * Louise "Barnstormer" Nash * Luigi * Mack * Mater * Miss Fritter * Natalie Certain * Primer Lightning McQueen * Ramone * Red * River Scott * Rusty * Ryan "Inside" Laney * Sally * Sarge * Shannon Spokes * Sheriff * Smokey * Sterling * Tex Dinoco * Todd DuckTales * Big Time Beagle * Bouncer Beagle * Burger Beagle * Darkwing Duck * Dewey * Donald Duck * Falcon Graves * Flintheart Glomgold * Gizmoduck * Gyro * Hack * Huey * Launchpad McQuack * Louie * Ma Beagle * Mrs. Beakley * Nik Nokturne * Peghook's Ghost * Pharaoh Toth-Ra * Pixiu Chinese Dragon * Scrooge McDuck * Shadow Magica * Slash * Webbigail Vanderquack Finding Dory * AnglerFish * Baby Dory * Bailey * Becky * Bloat * Bubbles * Charlie * Coffee Pot * Crush * Deb * Destiny * Dory * Fluke * Gerald * Gill * Gurgle * Hank * Holiday Philip Sherman * Jacques * Jellyfish * Jenny * Marlin * Nemo * Otter * Pearl * Phillip Sherman * Rudder * Sheldon * Squirt * Tad Haunted Mansion * Armor * Bagpipe Player * Butler * Caretaker & Dog * Constance The Bride * Doom Buggy * Drummer * Executioner * Ezra Beane * Gargoyle * Gus * Harp Player * Hatbox Ghost * Headless Knight * Horn Player * Madame Leota * Maid * Prof. Phineas Plump * Sally Slater * Spider * The Cat Lady * The Medusa * The Muse * The Orator Inside Out * Abstract Bing Bong * Abstract Joy * Abstract Sadness * Anger * Bing Bong * Bobby * Brain Worker * Brazilian Helicopter Pilot * Broccoli * Cat's Anger * Cat's Disgust * Cat's Fear * Cat's Joy * Cat's Sadness * Cut-In-Half Dog * Dave * Disgust * Dog's Anger * Dog's Disgust * Dog's Fear * Dog's Joy * Dog's Sadness * Dream Director * Fear * Frank * Fritz * Imaginary Boyfriend * Jangles * Joy * Mom's Anger * Mom's Disgust * Mom's Fear * Mom's Joy * Mom's Sadness * New Years 2017 Anger * New Years 2017 Bing Bong * New Years 2017 Disgust * New Years 2017 Fear * New Years 2017 Joy * New Years 2017 Imaginary Boyfriend * New Years 2017 Sadness * Paula * Rainbow Unicorn * Sadness * Teacher Actress Lilo and Stitch * Bullfrog * Captain Gantu * Chef Stitch * Cobra Bubbles * David Kawena * Earth Day Stitch * Elf Pleakley * Grand Councilwoman * Hawaiian Shirt Jumba * Ice Cream Man * Jumba * Lilo * Luau Lilo * Luau Mertle * Luau Stitch * Mertle * Mosquito * Mrs. Hasagawa * Nani * Pleakley * Prisoner Jumba * Rescue Lady * Santa Jumba * Scrump * Space Suit Stitch * Stitch * Super Hero Stitch * The Ugly Duckling * Ukulele Stitch * Vampire Stitch * Witch Lilo Mickey Mouse and Friends * Blue Dress Minnie * Butch * Chief O'Hara * Chip * Clarabelle * Clock Cleaners Goofy * Daisy * Dale * Debonair Mickey * Detective Casey * Donald * Earth Day Chip * Earth Day Dale * Earth Day Mickey * Easter Donald * Easter Goofy * Easter Minnie * Elegant Minnie * Elf Daisy * Elf Donald * Father Time * Fifi * Golden Harp * Goofy * Holiday Mickey * Holiday Minnie * Horace * Leprechaun Donald * Leprechaun Mickey * Leprechaun Minnie * Magician Mickey * Mickey * Mortimer * Nutcracker Goofy * Pete * Peter Pig * Pluto * Polka Dot Minnie * Reindeer Pluto * Snow Monster Pete * Steamboat Minnie * Steamboat Willie * The Band Concert Mickey * Train Conductor Pete * Willie The Giant Moana * Chicken Feed * Chief Tui * Eel * Eight Eyed Bat * Frigatebird * Frog Monster * Ghost Gramma Tala * Ghost Matai * Gramma Tala * Grass Headdress Moana * Heihei * Kakamora Chief * Maui * Maui's Hook * Moana * Pua * Sharkhead Maui * Sina * Sloth Monster * Tamatoa * The Ocean * Toddler Moana Monsters, Inc. * Agent 001 * Boo * Boo in Costume * C.D.A. Agent * Celia * Charlie * Flint * Fungus * Garbage Cube * George * Harley * Mike * Mr. Waternoose * Needleman * Phlegm * Randall * Roz * Santa Sulley * Sim Kid * Smitty * Spike * Sulley * Tony * Waxford Mulan * Bride Mulan * Captain Li Shang * Chicken * Chien-Po * Chi-Fu * Concubine Chien-Po * Concubine Ling * Concubine Yao * Cri-Kee * Falcon Rider Mushu * Fa Li * Fa Mulan * Fa Zhou * First Ancestor Fa * General Li * Grandmother Fa * Hayabusa * Imperial Messenger Mushu * Khan * Ling * Little Brother * Little Girl Doll * Lunar New Year 2017 Fa Mulan * Lunar New Year 2017 Li Shang * Lunar New Year 2017 Mushu * Mushu * Ping * Shan Yu * Stone Dragon Mushu * The Emperor * The Matchmaker * Training Dummy * Yao Pirates of the Caribbean * Angelica * Auctioneer * Blackbeard * Bootstrap Bill Turner * Captain Salazar * Carina Smyth * Cloaked Shansa * Cotton * Cursed Will Turner * Davy Jones * Elizabeth Swann * Ghost Captain Salazar * Ghost Lesaro * Ghost Magda * Ghost Seagull * Ghost Shark * Hector Barbossa * Henry Turner * Helmsman * Jack Sparrow * James Norrington * Joshamee Gibbs * Maccus * Marty * Mullroy * Murtogg * Nurse Carina Smyth * Philip Swift * Pink Dress Carina Smyth * Pintel * Pirate With Pigs * Prison Dog * Purple Coat Hector Barbossa * Ragetti * Red Coat Henry Turner * Shansa * Skeleton Jack Sparrow * Straw Hat Henry Turner * Stray Cat * Syrena * The Redhead * Tia Dalma * Tiny * Treasure Chest * Trident Ghost Captain Salazar * Will Turner * Young Jack Sparrow Tangled * Attila * Big Nose * Captain of the Guard * Flynn Rider * Hook Hand * Lantern * Maximus * Mother Gothel * Pascal * Princess Rapunzel * Rapunzel * Rapunzel Braided * Shorty * Stabbington Brother 1 * Stabbington Brother 2 * The King * The Queen * Ulf * Vlad * Warthog The Incredibles * Bob Parr * Bomb Voyage * Dash * Edna Mode * Frozone * Gilbert Huph * Glory Days Mr. Incredible * Helen Parr * Incrediboy * Jack-Jack * Kari McKeen * Lucius Best * Mirage * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Omnidroid * Rick Dicker * Rusty McAllister * Syndrome * Syndrome's Island Guard * The Underminer * Violet The Jungle Book * Akela * Bagheera * Baloo * Baloo In Grass Skirt * Bandar-Log Monkey * Bee Hive * Classic Baloo * Classic King Louie * Crocodile * Elephant * Flying Squirrel * Gray * Kaa * King Louie * Mowgli * Peacock * Raksha * Shere Khan * Vulture The Lion King * Adult Nala * Adult Simba * Banzai * Blue Beetle * Ed * Flower Mane Simba * Gazelle * Giraffe * Grub * Hippo * Mufasa * Nala * Ostrich * Pumbaa * Rafiki * Rhino * Sarabi * Scar * Shenzi * Simba * Spirit Mufasa * Timon * Zazu * Zebra The Nightmare Before Christmas * Accordion Player * Barrel * Bass Player * Behemoth * Christmas Elf * Corpse Dad * Corpse Kid * Corpse Mom * Creature Under the Stairs * Cyclops * Devil * Dr. Finkelstein * Easter Bunny * Hanging Tree * Harlequin Demon * Helgamine * Igor * Jack-in-the-Box * Jack Skellington * Jewel Finkelstein * Lock * Melting Man * Mr. Hyde * Mummy Boy * One-Armed Bandit * Oogie Boogie * Pumpkin King Jack * Sally * Santa Claus * Santa Jack * Saxophone Player * Shock * Skeletal Reindeer * The Clown * The Mayor * The Rat * The Vampires * Undersea Gal * Vampire Teddy * Winged Demon * Wolfman * Zero * Zombie Toy Duck Toy Story * Alien * Babyhead * Big Baby * Bookworm * Bo Peep * Bullseye * Buttercup * Buzz Lightyear * Chuckles * Chunk * Emperor Zurg * Green Army Man * Hamm * Janey Doll * Jessie * Lenny * Mint In The Box Prospector * Mr. Pricklepants * Mrs. Nesbitt * Peas-in-a-Pod * Rex * Rocky Gibraltar * Santa Hat Rex * Sarge * Slinky * Spanish Buzz * Sparks * Stretch * The Prospector * Toy Alien * Trixie * Twitch * Wheezy * Woody Wreck-it-Ralph * Adorabeezle * Blue Racer * Breath Mint * Calhoun * Candlehead * Candy Cane Sour Bill * Candy Corn * Christmas Grouch King Candy * Crumbelina * Cupcake Ralph * Cybug King Candy * Deanna * Don * Elf Felix * Elf Vanellope * Felix * Gene * General Hologram * Gift Giver Calhoun * Gloyd Orangeboar * Hero's Duty Ralph * Jubileena * King Candy * Mary * Minty * Princess Vanellope * Ralph * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Roy * Santa Ralph * Seasons Greetings Surge Protector * Snowanna * Sour Bill * Surge Protector * Swizzle * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Turbo * Vanellope * Wedding Dress Calhoun * Wedding Tuxedo Felix * Wedding Tuxedo Ralph Zootopia * Bellwether * Business Lemming * Chief Bogo * Christmas Clawhauser * Doug * Duke Weaselton * Elephant Finnick * Finnick * Flash * Fru Fru * Gazelle * Gideon * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. * Judy Hopps * Kozlov * Manchas * Mayor Lionheart * Mr. Big * Mr. Hopps * Mr. Otterton * Mrs. Hopps * Nanga * Nick Wilde * Officer Clawhauser * Officer McHorn * Pig Hero Six * Priscilla * Wrangled * Wreck-It Rhino * Yax * Young Judy Hopps * Young Nick Wilde Disney Team * Aimee Scribner * Alexys Carter * Alif Khalfan * Amanda Justinich * Amber Leigh * Andrew Stanton * Angus MacLane * Berto Xplosion * Binh Nguyen * Bobby Munguia * Brian Gomez * Brian White * Byron Howard * Carlos Barata * Carrie Chen * Cecile Michaelis * Chris Heatherly * Christian Astillero * Christian Martin * David Yang * Diego Toledo * Glendon Dphrepaulezz * Greg Coleman * James Holloway * Janet Day * Jason Deamer * Jason Katz * Jeremy Besson * Jessica Chen * Joe Chard * John Lasseter * Jonathan Rodriguez * Katrina Tough * Keith Michaelis * Kimber Schroder * Kirsten Erickson * Kurt Rohlfing * Laurel Long * Lindsey Collins * Lucy and Kate * Luigi Priore * Manny Redruello * Matthew Bergeron * Matthias Stork * Megan Cawn * Melody Xu * Molly Petullo * Nathan Greno * Noah Michaelis * Randy Marshall * Rich Moore * Ricky Nierva * Rimma Ekblad * Rob Rowe * Robert Chaplan * Robert Culmer * Ronny Del Carmen * Roy Conli * Samantha Sheftell * Scott Humphries * Siobhan Stuard * Sonia Souto * Stella Koh * Steph Chow * Steph Strobridge * Tammy Taw * Tasha Sounart * Travis Marshall * Winslow Caliwag * Zarouhi Hakopian Hipster Whale & Mighty Games * Andrei Nadin * Andy Smith * Andy Sum * Ben Kosmina * Ben Britten * Cam Rogers * Charlie Francis * Chayto Nadin * Clara Reeves * Echo Nadin * Ewan Maxwell * Gerard Delaney * Giselle Rosman * Hayden Elliott * Jacek Tuschewski * Jenny Nadin * Kath Nix-Carnell * Kurt Elliott * Leonie Yue * Lexa Francis * Luis Van Slageren * Matt Ditton * Matt Hall * Michelle Iannello * Miles Elliott * Rhiannon Poley * Ryan Keable * Ryan Murphy * Scott Bartlett * Scott Beca * Tim Best Category:Figures